


So, That’s What They Call A Family

by wrotemywayout



Series: Modern College Newsies AU [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, basically a filler for the next part of this series but it’s a 2.5k word filler, this isn’t edited because i was afraid i wouldn’t like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotemywayout/pseuds/wrotemywayout
Summary: Jack and Davey go back to Davey’s house for spring break. Pure Fluff





	So, That’s What They Call A Family

**Author's Note:**

> quick prayer for the dying newsies fandom

Jack’s friends were the most important part of his life and that was no secret. So, even though Davey was mildly appalled by the apparent immaturity and recklessness he’d picked up on from Jack’s stories, when Davey was invited to his first Wednesday Night Movie Night he was eager to accept and simultaneously nervous, hoping to gain the acceptance from Jack’s friends. 

Davey has since been to seventeen movie nights and has earned the official title of “One of the Guys.” And that’s where we leave him. The credits of 13 Going on 30 (Race’s choice) were playing on the TV in the dorm common room and Jack and Davey were alone, everybody else having gone to their dorms. Jack was leaning against the arm of a couch with Davey tucked into his side. They were both covered with a blanket and Jack ran a gentle hand up and down Davey’s bicep in a consistent rhythm as Davey fell in and out of sleep. 

“Hey, Davey,” Jack said quietly, not wanting to disturb him but wanting to talk with him before he forgot. Davey hummed in recognition. “I was wondering if you wanna do something over spring break? We can like go on a trip or something like that. Maybe hit a beach? I dunno I was just thinking we could make some plans.” 

“Oh, Jack, I’m sorry,” Davey sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, “I promised my parents I’d go home this break. Apparently my sisters staying with her girlfriend and they need at least one of us there so they don’t lose their mind,” Davey apologize. 

“Oh, that’s okay. I understand.” Despite his words Jack couldn’t help but look disappointed. He was looking forward to being with Davey outside of school, as if being out in the real world would make their relationship real as well. 

“No, now you’re disappointed.” While Davey did miss his family, his relationship with Jack is still fairly new and exciting and he’d rather spend his break with his boyfriend than his parents and little brother. 

“Dave, it’s fine, really. There will be other breaks. I know you miss your family. Now, why are you twisting your fingers in the cute way you do when you get nervous?” 

Davey quickly separated his hands and blushed slightly. “I had an idea. I mean, I know we’ve only been dating for a few months and I’m sure you’d rather hang out with Race or something but I thought that maybe-”

“Spit it out, Davey,” Jack said, grabbing Davey’s hands.

“Maybe, if you want to, you could come home with me for break? It’s probably a stupid idea and you don’t have to say yes or anything, it’s just a thought.” 

Jack grinned at Davey’s unnecessary nervousness. “I would so much rather spend my break with you, with or without your family, than third wheel Race and Spot.” 

Davey’s lips spread into a smile as he leaned back into Jack’s side, as if remembering he was tired. “I’ll call my mom in morning.”

“Why don’t we get you back to your dorm?” Jack asked, but it was too late. Davey was already asleep against him.

-

“Okay,” Davey said, closing the trunk of his car. “My house is like an hour away if the traffic’s good. That’s enough time to give you the rundown and also do some adequate amounts of performing.”

“I really don’t think I need training, but I'm good with you singing to me,” Jack said, sliding into the passenger’s seat. 

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong. Sarah won’t be home so all the attention will be thrown onto me. Not only that but you’re also the first guy I’ve brought home so my parents are gonna have a field day.” Davey pulled out of the student parking lot and began driving towards his house. 

“Okay, fine. Hit me. Fill me up with some good Jacobs knowledge,” Jack replied. 

“Don’t make it weird. My brother, Les, is eleven. He’s so sweet and I love him but I have no idea how he'll react to meeting you. He’ll either be really chill or he’ll tell embarrassing stories without realizing they’re embarrassing. There’s really no telling with that kid. I think you’ll like him.”

“Got it,” said Jack. “Les. Eleven. Probably cool.” 

“Exactly. Then we have my parents. My sister came out a year before I did and they were mostly okay with that so by the time I came out they didn’t even blink. So, I’m not worried about the actual boyfriend thing as much as I’m worried about them being too overbearing or making you sleep in Sarah’s room and that kinda thing. I think as long as you compliment my mom's cooking she’ll love you, no questions asked.” Davey rambled on about his family for a few more minutes before Jack interrupted.

“Dave, as much as I’d love to hear you talk for the rest of eternity, I really think I’ll be fine. There’s nothing to worry about,” Jack assured. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Will you play some music?” Davey gestured to his phone that was sat in a cup holder. “Passcode’s 5736.” 

 

By the time they arrived at the Jacobs’ house Jack had fallen in love with Davey all over again. 

“Jesus, Dave. I knew you were a theater geek but that was a lot.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t love hearing me sing,” Davey said, putting the car in park. 

“Oh, I do. I just didn’t know that one man could perform the Pippin cast album with such passion.”

“Please, that was only like six songs. We should go an a road trip sometime. Then I’ll show you a performance.” Davey unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door, smiling back at Jack. 

“That better be a promise, Jacobs.” Jack followed Davey out of the car. 

“We’ll have to see if I can put up with you for that long, Kelly.” Davey opened the trunk and passed a bag to Jack before grabbing his own. 

 

“Mom? Dad? We’re here,” Davey called as he and Jack walked inside. 

“They’re outside at the grill right now, they’ll be in in a sec,” said Les as he stood up from the couch, walking over to Davey and Jack. 

“Les! I missed you, buddy.” Davey opened his arms for his little brother to jump into for a hug. 

“The house is so quiet without you and Sarah here,” Les said, untangling himself from Davey to look at Jack. “Now, who’s the guy?”

“This is Jack, didn’t mom and dad tell you he was coming?”

 

“Nope. I barely had any notice that you were gonna be coming. You’d think I’d get extra attention being the only kid in the house.”

“Well, Les, this is my boyfriend, Jack. Jack, this is my brother, Les.” 

Just then, Davey’s parents walked into the house. Ester placed the tray of chicken she was carrying onto the counter and began removing her apron as she saw the boys.

“David! You’re home!” Davey’s parents joined them in the living room, quickly engulfing Davey in hugs. 

 

“Mom, Dad, this is Jack. Jack, these are my parents,” said Davey. Jack shook hands with Ester and mayer. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Jack,” Davey’s father said politely. 

“Likewise, Davey’s told me a lot about you.”

“Wow,” Les started, “David’s never let me give him a nickname before. You must be special.”

“I’m gonna show Jack where to put his bags.” Davey turned away to attempt to hide his blush. “C’mon, Jack, I’ll show you upstairs.” 

“Remember when I said I wasn’t nervous. I have since realized that that’s not the case.” Jack said as soon as the door to Davey’s room shut. 

“What do you mean? I thought you said there’d be nothing to worry about,” Davey asked, confused. 

“Yeah, I thought so.” Jack walked over to Davey, wrapping his arms around and and burying his face in his neck. “I guess I’ve just never been someone that people wanted to bring home before. People just haven’t been able to put up with me like you do.” 

Davey hugged Jack back, tangling his fingers in his hair. “They’re gonna love you, I promise. This is the only time I want you to embrace your cockiness, don’t let me down.” 

“Are you telling me that you want me to charm the pants off of your mother?” Jack asked, his voice muffled by Davey’s neck. 

“Don’t word it like that, you’re making it weird again. Just be yourself, you look great and you have a wonderful personality and you make me happy. There’s nothing my parents won’t like.” 

Jack pulled back, resting his arms on Davey’s shoulders and kissing his quickly. “How’d it change to you comforting me. I thought you were supposed to be the nervous one.” 

“Let’s go back downstairs before you start bullying me.” Davey grabber Jack’s hand and led him out of his bedroom. 

 

Once dinner began, the real challenge began. 

“So, Jack. What are you studying?” asked Meyer when the sat down at dining table. 

Davey took hold of Jack’s hand under the table as a way to ground him and soothe his nerves for his incoming interrogation. 

“I’m majoring in Art History. I’m getting a minor in education but ideally I’ll be an artist full time one day.” 

“An artist? What kind of art do you do?” Ester sounded genuinely interested as she asked. 

Jack smiled at the engagement, “Painting is my passion, really. I draw primary but that’s just because it’s more convenient. I’m currently taking an sculpting course and it’s very interesting but not really my field.”

“Definitely sounds more interesting than David’s economics and policy classes, that’s for sure,” added Les. 

“I didn’t bring Jack here as a tool for you to attack me, kid.” Davey feigned offense. 

“We can’t all be nerds like your brother.” Jack grinned at Les. 

Les looked pleased, “I like him,” he told Davey. “You should bring him here more often.”

“Not if you two keep teaming up on me.”

 

Dinner ending was met with Jack and Davey loading into Davey’s car to go for ice cream, Jack offering to drive after Davey’s long day. 

“That went so well!” Jack exclaimed, finally getting to express his relief. 

“I don’t know why we were ever nervous,” agreed Davey as they pulled out of the driveway. “Thanks for driving, I’m totally beat.” Davey yawned. 

“It’s no problem, just tell me where I’m headed.” 

“I think my parents really liked you, I know Les definitely did. Take this next left.” 

“What’s so special about this ice cream place anyway, Dave?” Jack asked, making the turn. 

“Oh, they only have the best cake batter ice cream in all of Long Island,” Davey explained. 

“Who the fuck eats cake batter ice cream? If you’re gonna go for an unbaked dessert you have to go for cookie dough. It’s a classic!” 

“It’s so basic!” Davey shot back. “I used to work there, take this right, and I’ve had every flavor they have to offer and I can assure you that cake batter is the best. By far.”

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it,” said Jack as he pulled into the parking lot. 

 

“Alright, this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted.” Jack stole some of Davey’s cone, leaning forward to take some more. 

“Nope, I told you to listen to me and you refused. You must eat your basic cookie dough and suffer.” Davey pulled the cone away from Jack before taking another lick himself. 

“I’ve always admired the way the employees can scoop the ice cream into such perfect little balls,” Jack said, pouting as he ate his own ice cream. 

“The trick is heating up the scoops in hot water so they can get through the ice cream easily. One time while I was working here I forgot to use a heated scoop and I may have sprained my wrist,” Davey admitted. 

“You did not! Davey, that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.” Jack was laughing so hard he began to turn red in the face. 

“No, it’s not funny! I couldn’t work for three weeks. It was terrible, stop laughing!” Davey playfully hit Jack on the arm, acting offended even though he couldn’t help grinning himself. 

“Tiny Davey with a wrist brace on due to an ice cream injury. I can’t, that’s hilarious.” Jack tried to catch his breath. 

“Jack, Tiny Davey was like six feet tall. You’re probably shorter now than I was in high school.”

“I feel like you’re being mean for me for being short,” Jack said. 

“You had it coming. You’re not supposed to laugh at injuries. Besides, you’re not even short.” Davey was right, Jack was taller than the majority of their friends. “You’re the perfect height for this,” Davey leaned toward Jack and kissed him sweetly on the forehead before wrapping him in a hug, careful to keep their ice creams safe. 

“You’re a sap, Jacobs,” Jack teased through his smile. 

“You love it, Kelly.” 

Jack didn’t respond because he really did. 

 

Back at the Jacobs’ house Davey showed Jack to the bathroom so he could get ready for bed. 

“David, can you come in here for a second?” called Esther from her bedroom. 

“Of course, what’s up, Mom?” Davey asked as he was standing next to his parents bed, where his mother was sitting. 

“While you boys were out I noticed that you and Jack both put you bags in your room. I had been thinking that maybe one of you would be sleeping in Sarah’s room. Now, I know that-” 

“Mom, no,” Davey interrupted. “Jack and I are adults, we can both sleep in my room if we want. Jack didn’t give up his spring break so sleep alone in his boyfriend’s house, and I didn’t come here to sleep in Sarah’s room. Besides, it’s not like we haven’t slept in the same bed before.” 

Esther looked shocked that Davey spoke back to her. “Fine, David. You make a fair point but I do not appreciate the disrespect. Don’t let it happen again.” 

“Goodnight, Mom,” called Davey as he walked back to his room. 

Jack was sitting on Davey’s bed when he got back to his room.

“You alright, Davey?” Jack asked, locking his phone. 

“Yeah, I’m good. My mom tried to exile me to Sarah’s room,” he explained as he started to change into pajamas. 

“If it makes things less tense I wouldn’t mind,” Jack said, wanting to avoid conflict between Davey and his mother. 

“I would. What’s the point in having a boyfriend if I can’t cuddle him?” Davey joined Jack on the bed, getting under the blankets. 

“Glad to know that’s my only purpose.” Jack joined Davey under the blankets, resting his head on Davey’s chest. 

“Jack, don’t be stupid.” Davey carded his fingers through Jack’s hair. “It’s not your only purpose, I also like when you bring me snacks to my dorm.” 

“At least I know I’m doing a good job at the whole boyfriend thing, then,” Jack said, wrapping his arms tightly around Davey’s tourso. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Jack. You really didn’t have to come with me. I know you could have gone on that road trip with Spot and Race.” 

“Oh, come on. Dave, I’ve been third wheeling with them since freshman year of high school, I’d much rather spend time with my own boyfriend.” 

“Goodnight, Jack.” 

“Night, Davey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for so long because i have a fic planned for after this that I’m really excited for but I had to get this out first. So I hope it’s satisfactory. If you guys have any prompts or request hmu in the comments or my tumblr, little-bit-of-cinnamon. I crosspost this series there as well as anything else I write. Watch out for the next fic here, it’s a good one (probably)


End file.
